


Did You and Jupiter Conspire (To Get Me)

by Smaaalice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs in love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaaalice/pseuds/Smaaalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is so amazing, it's like fate! I've been meaning to introduce you both for ages as well and now your dogs are in love".</p><p> Heart eyes. Harry has literal heart eyes right now, is the only thing Nick can think as he continues his ramble. "I should message him! See if he's around soon to meet up, and Miss Pig here can be reunited once more with her one true love." He looks so thrilled, leaning over to coo at Pig and possibly planning her doggy wedding at the same time.</p><p>"The problem being, Harry. Louis and I can't stand each other." Harry frowned but seemed to think better of it and the puppy eyes came out.</p><p>"But it's for true love!"</p><p> </p><p>Based off this prompt: They meet in the dog park. Sure, Nick can't stand Louis- he hates smug, witty boys, so what if Louis is the most gorgeous boy he's ever seen- but their dogs are in love, and isn't that reason enough to keep seeing him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You and Jupiter Conspire (To Get Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> AHHHHH So this finally happened and it would definitely NOT have happened if [Susan](http://brokenpartsmightfit.tumblr.com) hadn't been there the whole entire time like keeping me sane and helping me when I was freaking out about stuff or panicking about like how dogs work so yeah. THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE BEEN THE BEST HELP YOU ARE WONDERFUL! Also when I was super freaking out about betaing and deadlines [Jenny](http://ohhollandhoney.tumblr.com) was also sUPER WONDERFUL and read through it and helped beta . You are both the BEST people and tHANK YOU SO MUCH. ^.^
> 
> (Also title from super cute song "Bright" by Echosmith, because this ended up way fluffier than expected)

The thing is, this all would have been prevented if Nick had listened to basically everyone in his life. He knew Pig was in heat and he knew it wasn't the best time to be taking her out and about amongst other dogs, but... Well, he can't resist her little puppy eyes and anyway, he promises himself, he won’t let her off her lead or out of his sight.

Maybe it was jinxed from the start - or destiny, as Harry would put it.

-

Almost the very minute Nick got into the park, Pig got free. In all the years he's had her he's never seen her so active, or known her to be so strong. Again, in a Harry Styles approved destiny scenario, she seemed to know exactly where she wanted to be - or rather who she wanted to be with - as two minutes later when he'd managed to bring himself back to his senses to chase after her, she is very busy with another dog.

"Bruce where are you- oh." A voice behind Nick caused him to look away from the scene in front of him to see a man, slightly shorter than himself, but with the exact facial expression Nick is pretty sure he had when he first saw what Pig was up to.

More to the point this man has a lead, which is decidedly not attached to the dog currently deflowering Pig, but around his neck as if it wasn't attached to his dog in the first place. And suddenly Nick is angry: he hadn't chosen to let Pig off the lead, she'd pulled herself free, but this man had just been letting his dog run free.

"Why wasn't your dog on a lead?" he asked lowly. Nick could hear the accusation in his tone but he didn't give a fuck. Pig wouldn't be by his feet locked to this dog right now if he'd been on a fucking lead.

"I- What? Are you trying to say this situation in front of us is my fault?"

"Well, I can certainly say this situation in front of us wouldn't be happening if you kept your dog on a lead, like you should." Nick turned so he no longer was facing the dogs, who really should be allowed some privacy, and instead was face on to the man, who was holding his chin up defiantly. "Please explain to me how this isn't your fault? Because from where I'm standing this is completely preventable."

"Talk about double standards. Are you aware of the state your dog is in right now? Who in their right mind would be such an idiot to take their dog out like that, especially to a park where there would be, oh I don't know, other dogs!" The man crossed his arms and held Nicks angry gaze with his own steady glare. "Don't you fucking think of pinning this on me, if you can't control your own dog then-"

"Well hold the fuck up there, darling. I can control my dog perfectly fine. You see, I put her on this miraculous invention called a lead, maybe you've heard of one? It's what you put your dog on to stop them running off and defiling other people's dogs."

"Oh really? If this miraculous lead is so helpful to you when controlling your dog, then why was she able to get free? I think maybe this situation was preventable too, but Bruce being off his lead had nothing to do with it. You being incompetent and unable to hold onto your own dog seems to be the problem!" Through his angry tirade the man had gotten closer to Nick in his defiance and anger, and it only managed to increase Nick's anger even more. He really wasn't sure if he wanted to yell at him or kiss him as he looked down, and God that was annoying. He settled for angrily firing back at him;

"Me? Incompetent? You don't know a single fucking thing about me, darling! At least I know that I'm keeping my dog safe by keeping her on a lead. If we want to talk about incompetence then, well, it would seem you proved yours before you even got here." Nick turned back to the scene behind him and found both Bull Terriers had finished their moment. It was rather adorable seeing Pig curled up, her head resting on Bruce's stomach.

"You know what? Fuck you," and with a whistle the man had Bruce at his side, pointedly not putting the lead on him, and they turned and walked away. No, Nick did not check out his arse as he moved away, although Pigs eyes didn't move from Bruce's retreating figure.

"C'mon pup, let's get you home. What have you gotten yourself into eh?" Nick leaned over, scratching her head. "And maybe a check up at the vet in the next couple of weeks as well. Can't have that idiot mans dog hurting you, now can we?" With a sigh Nick wraps Pig's lead around his wrist a couple of times and leads her away from the park.

-

Three days later she's, well... Nick’s pretty sure she's pining. They say pets reflect their owner and Pig is acting exactly like Nick after he broke up with his ex. She barely leaves the sofa, her head resting on her front paws as she stares at the door and Nick is worried she's going off her food. He doesn't want to admit that Pig's fallen in love, mostly because when said aloud it sound ridiculous, but the dog - "Bruce" - certainly left an impression.

A few weeks later -and after some stealthy avoiding at the park by both Nick and Bruce's owner, as well as a lot of complaining to Gillian and Aimee about the stupidly attractive twat who's dog Pig seems to have fallen in love with- Nick learnt that the dog had left more than just an impression.

"Pig's pregnant?" Nick asks, pacing around the vets examination room.

"Yes Mr Grimshaw. From what you've told me about Pigs encounter the other day and the clear symptoms she's experiencing, she is pregnant." 

Great. Fantastic. That little shit and his dog have gotten Pig pregnant. No big deal. Nick was just going to have to kill him if he ever sees him down the park ever again, especially if he hasn't got his dog on his fucking lead.

Really, Nick needs to sit down and maybe have a stiff drink. 

He calls Harry because Harry is always the best at helping him deal with a life crisis. Also, he's the only one who hadn't advised him against taking Pig for a walk that day and, honestly, he cannot deal with Gillian and Aimee saying "I told you so" all night long. Because they did and he knows he's an idiot for not listening, dammit. He really needs that drink.

He brings Pig because it's lunchtime and honestly, she's a pregnant lady now, he can't be leaving her alone too much.

"Look at her Haz. She's been like this all week! It's like she's bloody in love?"

"Or maybe it's a side effect of the pregnancy? Oh, isn't it wonderful though! You'll have little grand-puppies," Harry coos, scratching Pig in that spot behind her ear she loves. "I call godfather by the way! You better let me know the minute they are born." 

Maybe Harry wasn't the best idea to call, Nick thinks as he finishes his second glass of wine. He's far too excited about the puppies and doesn't quite understand the full terror of impending responsibility. Also, he hadn't joined in with Nick's anger over the other dog walker, even after he'd mentioned what a smug, self entitled twat he was. He had left out how rudely attractive he was. If he'd wanted an investigation into his so called "feelings" then Gillian would be sat here right now. He's also fairly certain her and Aimee have started trying to accompany him on his walks to the park now as they have it in their heads that Nick has "a thing" for the other man. He's yet to let them come with him.

"What kind of puppies will they be do you think? What did the dog who stole Miss Pig's heart look like?"

"Ha, so you admit she's acting like she's in love," Nick crowed in triumph, pouring another glass of wine. Harry levelled him an unimpressed look. "And it was actually another Bull Terrier."

"Aww, so we'll have lots of miniature Pigs, little Piglets!" Oh god, internally Nick groaned, how long had Harry been holding onto that?!

"Harry, you understand that I won't be able to keep all these puppies?" It will be a disaster if Harry gets attached to any of these pups and Nick has to give them up. He'll cry, and Nick is horrendous when dealing with crying people, especially crying Harry.

There might be a slight sniffle as Harry replies. "I know, but we'll still get to like, love them after they're born and we can give them to good homes. Another of my friends, Louis, has a Bull Terrier, so I'm sure we can give them to people we know and I won't have to lose them." 

At this stage, reminding Harry that the puppies won't actually belong to him seems futile. Honestly, Nicks not too sure why he has to take full responsibility for more living things. Himself and Pig are plenty and he still most days will forget to feed either himself or Pig. 

But. Well, is it fully his responsibility?

"Haz, they technically aren't just my puppies. I mean, just because Pig will be giving birth to them doesn't mean they're mine!”

Unfortunately, this thought is what pushes him to return to the park, stupidly early, in an attempt to catch the other "father" of these puppies and to tell him that well... Nick’s not quite sure what he's going to tell him but he will not be distracted by any perfectly sized bum or stupidly nice looking face. Nick will not be solely responsible for these puppies.

Pig is still acting the same: lovelorn and pregnant. Considering they are about to be seeing her love again today, Nick expected a little more excitement but he knows, from experience, that it's best not to get your hopes up, so maybe it's for the best. Bruce and owner might not even show today and it's better for Pig not to get too worked up. The Internet may say she's fine for another few weeks but Nick is taking no chances.

The recent change in weather means Nick curls up more into his jacket, clutching at a shitty coffee tightly in his cupped hands. The cafe across from the park was never a favourite, but at least it's warm and stops his hands from feeling too cold. Autumn is definitely making itself known, even if it's only a few weeks into September.

Halfway through the coffee that Nick still can't believe he's drinking, Pig jolts up from where her head was resting on his feet. Her tail is moving wildly and she has an instant interest in the fast approaching love of her life. Sure enough - attached to lead - is the dog she'd gotten so friendly with all those weeks ago, dragging his owner towards them.

Nick can see his nose turn up and the look of contempt as he realises that he is recognised from before, but honestly Pig hadn't been so perked up since the encounter 3 weeks ago, so he's willing to let it slide. Seeing the two bull terriers meet again was actually really cute. Lots of bum sniffing and Nick is pretty sure their noses met in a Eskimo kiss before they curled up, leads tangled around each other, and Pig again rested her head on Bruce's tummy as she looked up at him.

The other man coughs awkwardly and seems about to say something but Nick, well, he panics and he's not entirely sure what happens or why he just word vomits but "Pig’s pregnant and we're going to be fathers" just kind of... Happens?

The man blinks. And blinks again, just staring at Nick until:

"Who the fuck is Pig?"

That insufferable twat. "My dog. Pig. The dog currently attached to your dog."

"And she's-"

"Pregnant, yes. And your dog is the father, which makes you also responsible for these unborn puppies." Really was this concept so hard to grasp?

The man looks shocked and slightly terrified and yeah, maybe Nick can understand that feeling as he looks just the same as he imagines he looked when the vet broke the news. He almost, almost, feels sympathetic but only until he opens his mouth.

"Who even names their dog 'Pig'?" Right, so no sympathy here then.

"Excuse me, darling, but last I checked 'Bruce' wasn’t the greatest of names."

"It's Bruce as in Bruce Banner."

"Yeah, like that makes it any better!" He doesn't even mean it but this man just rubs Nick up the wrong way and he wants to piss him off, because God knows he's done a good job of pissing Nick off. Sarcasm may be the lowest form of wit but it feels pretty good throwing back at him.

"You know, I'm surprised you landed on the name Pig. You sound like one of those idiots that names their dogs 'Puppy' or some shit. Like honestly, how unimaginative can you get." Every instinct inside Nick knows that he doesn't know, he can't know, and isn't saying this in spite. It may have been a few years but mentions of Puppy still make him sad. His hand moves to cover the puppy tattoo on his arm in reflex.

"Go fuck yourself," Nick hissed in response as he grabbed Pigs lead and led her away.

He only felt slightly bad when she started to tug back towards Bruce, whining at him. And no, he didn't feel anything when he heard the whine and then howl that the dog they'd left behind made as they left the park. He doesn't know how he manages it every time, but this guy pushes all of Nick's buttons.

Pig pines. Nick pretends he's not worried about her but he's terrified. She's pregnant and pining over the puppies father because he won't take her back to the park to see his shitty owner again. By the fourth day he's pretty sure she's eating less which, according to Google, could be very bad for the puppies.

Again, he does what any self respecting adult would do: he gets drunk and calls Harry for advice. Harry, bless him, is round in half an hour bringing a bottle of wine, a bone for pig and a shoulder for Nick to cry on.

Harry's the best.

After Harry's first (Nick's second) bottle of wine, the topic of the absent father of Pigs puppies is brought up and Nick gets closer to the crying on shoulder part of the evening then he would like.

"He's just, ugh, he's so annoying, it's like he knows exactly what will piss me off the most. Why is my dog in love with his dog Hazza?" For some sort of reason Harry is making weird shushing noises whilst stroking Nicks hair. Not that he's objecting to it but it's a little strange. Since he doesn't respond, Nick takes it as an invitation to continue. "Why, out of all the dogs, would she fall for him, H? She's been pining for him since Sunday and I'm sure she's eating less."

"Are you sure she's pining for him and not just like, being pregnant though?" Harry asks, though he has to admit that even with the gift of a bone, Pig’s usual welcoming of guests wasn't as energetic as usual, and she's been lying staring at the door since he arrived - barely touching the bone.

"Oh, she's pining, Haz. You should have seen how happy she was when they were reunited again, and the look she gave me after I dragged her away. Also, Google says at this stage of a dog’s pregnancy they should be eating more than usual, so this can't be healthy for her."

"So remind me again why you can't just let her be happy with this dog?"

"Because his owner is an insufferable little git! What's even wrong with the name Pig? I mean, he named his dog after the Hulk for God’s sake. What kind of a name is 'Bruce' for a Bull Terrier, Haz? The shit kind, I think."

"Wait - a bull terrier named after the Hulk did you say?"

"Yes, Harry, keep up. I mean he insulted Pig’s name and called me 'unoriginal' but Liam -you know, the guy next door- has a dog named after a superhero as well, so like, where’s the originality there."

"This other dog walker though... He has a bull terrier, white with a black ear like Pig but then with three black spots along one side? Called Bruce?"

"Well, um, yes?" Nick looked at Harry properly for the first time since the conversation had started. How the fuck? "How do you know that?"

"I told you, my mate Louis has a bull terrier, and funnily enough his name is Bruce - after Bruce Banner!" He looked like Christmas had come early. This is not good. "Oh, this is so wonderful - there's absolutely no reason why I shouldn't be godfather. I know both the parents." 

Seriously? Harry, one, knows the owner of Bruce, and two, at a crisis like this, only cares about becoming the godfather to Nick’s puppies?

"I - wait, what?"

"This is so amazing, it's like fate! I've been meaning to introduce you both for ages as well and now your dogs are in love".

Heart eyes. Harry has literal heart eyes right now, is the only thing Nick can think as he continues his ramble. "I should message him! See if he's around soon to meet up, and Miss Pig here can be reunited once more with her one true love." He looks so thrilled, leaning over to coo at Pig and possibly planning her doggy wedding at the same time.

"The problem being, Harry, that Louis and I can't stand each other." Harry frowned but seemed to think better of it and the puppy eyes came out.

"But it's for true love, Grimmy!"

-  
Honestly, Nick can't quite believe he's back again the next day, but another evening of Pig not eating made his mind up for him. If Harry asked it was definitely not the guilt of knowing he was preventing true love. It was purely the health of his pregnant dog he was looking after.

He sees the man, Louis, about five seconds before he sees him, because he can see the exact moment he's spotted as Louis makes an abrupt u-turn and marches the other way. 

"Oi, wait!" Nick was not made for running. "Hey, Louis." 

At the sound of his name Louis stopped suddenly and turned, challenge in his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" 

Nick was bent over, panting. Running - not what he expected to be doing today. Maybe he needs to start attending those spinning classes again. His inner monologue, and embarrassment about how unfit he was, seemed to be too long for the enraged man standing in front of him. "Are you stalking me or some shit? How do you know my name?"

"It was," puff, "Harry. He recognised Bruce when I," puff, "was describing who knocked up Pig." Nick was clutching his knees. He should also start bringing his inhaler out with him. "You walk fast, you know?"

"So, you also know- wait. Is that why he cryptically sent me the emoji of a dog, a pig, the side eyes and a baby last night?"

"Did he follow it up claiming godparent rights?"

"Well, yeah."

"Yup, that would be why then." They both had a chuckle to each other because it's just so Harry, but the awkwardness of the situation meant it was short lived and they quickly got back to avoiding each other's gaze.

"Right. So what I wanted to ask was, I want you and Bruce to be involved in the lives of these puppies." Right. So that's out there then. Please say yes, please say yes.

Louis laughed. Not a good sign. "Seriously?"

"Look I- I'm worried about my dog. She's in love with Bruce and all this," he gestured between Louis and himself, "is causing her to pine for him. It's not normal and with the puppies coming, she's not eating and it's not good for her, or them."

"You want me to be involved with the birth of your dogs puppies, because you think your dog is in love with my dog?" The disbelief in his voice was clear and strong. "And you expect me to buy that? Sorry mate, I'd expect this kind of shit from Harry but I don't know you. This isn't-" he sighs. "I hate to say it, but this isn't my responsibility! C’mon Bruce." He looked sadly at Nick and pulled on the lead as he turned.

Bruce was pulled about a foot away from Pig when he growled threateningly at Louis, resisting and pulling on the lead. The shock meant Louis lost his grip, and Bruce got free and curled protectively around Pig, licking her on the face.

"Bruce?" Louis reached his hand questioningly towards the lead but Bruce bared his teeth and growled again. "He's never- he's so friendly and he'd never growl at me..." Louis looked up, worry written across his face.

"True love, innit?" Nick shrugged. "Look, I'm about as thrilled at the whole situation as you are but look at them." Bruce had continued as though Louis hadn't interrupted and was licking Pig around her ears as her head rested on him. "I know it's farfetched but I'm willing to try a few things here to get Pig to eat properly, so would you maybe come round to mine? I'll even feed Bruce for you! I just- I think if he's there she may eat?"

Louis was still staring at the two dogs in front of them. It was an adorable sight.

"It seems I won't be separating them any time soon," he says as though in a daze. He snaps back into reality as he processes what Nicks said to him. "Uh, look, don't take this the wrong way but I'm going to give Harry a ring first. Not that this isn't all-" he waves his hand about "-but I'd like to make sure you're not some stalker or serial killer who lures people in with his dog. Um," he glances back down at Bruce. "Don't steal my dog?"

Nick watches Louis retreat a bit back and get his phone out. How did this all happen? At least Pig seems happy. He reaches down to scratch at her ears. Bruce looks up sharply at him as he gets closer but doesn't make any attempt to move or growl. When he sees there's no threat, his head goes back down to rest by Pig’s.

"Hey, pup. How did we get ourselves into this mess, eh? You found yourself a man before I did. You better be good to her though," he directs at Bruce, giving him a head scratch as well. "Can't have you running out on your babies now. Or breaking my girls heart!"

Louis appears back, blushing slightly, although it could be the cold, Nick notes; the beginning of autumn has a chill in the air.

"So, Harry has vouched for you, says you most likely won't kill me." Louis shuffles his feet as though he's nervous. Again, it's probably just the cold getting to him. "I'll go back with you, but you should know it's Bruce's feeding time soon, so he'll be hungry"

Nick is not entirely sure why he's become very aware of his hands, so he shoves them deep into his coat pocket before he can reach out to calm Louis. Jesus, he barely knows him and most of what he does know about him, he can't stand.

"Great, um, cool, even. Do you, uh-" he gestures to the dogs. He's usually a lot more eloquent. Why is arguing with Louis so much simpler than them getting along, even if it is for the sake of the dogs?

After a few seconds of consideration Louis nods. "Yeah I'll, um, I'll try again to get Bruce's lead."

"At least you're using one now," Nick mutters under his breath as he tugs on Pig’s lead for her to get up. He's still not quite forgiven Louis for the whole pregnancy thing, not yet at least. Louis manages to get a hold of Bruce without any problem with Pig already up. The dog just seems to want to follow her wherever she goes.

Luckily, because of this, they have no problem getting him back to Nick’s and into his apartment, even with Louis insisting that he doesn't usually like new environments. The air between himself and Louis is still pretty awkward. Both men still annoyed with the other over comments made previously and Nick is sure that Louis doesn't quite believe that Bruce and Pig are truly in love, but he thinks maybe he's getting round to that way of thinking.

Upon seeing Pig’s full bowl on the floor, Louis warns Nick immediately that Bruce is a hoover and will eat all food left lying around. He fully expects Bruce to finish off Pig’s bowl in seconds, and ruin Nick’s plan at the same time.

The scene that actually unfolds is adorable: Bruce runs straight to the food, but looking back and seeing that Pig hasn't followed, he nudges the bowl back towards her and sits guard as she eats. Nick gets a little too close as he reaches up to the cupboard above to take another bowl out and Bruce growls protectively, moving to stand between Nick and Pig as she eats. Even when a second bowl is placed down for him, he won't touch it but nudges it towards Pig and offering her more after she finishes her bowl, and not eating until he's sure she's done.

"It's- it's really weird how he's acting. I've never seen him growl before except in play and to not eat his food immediately is just-" Louis truly seems lost for words as he stares in wonder at his dog. He watches as Bruce finishes his food, and him and Pig both move out and curl up together on Pig’s bed. Nick watches Louis. Not in a creepy way, but he watches how the look of wonder slowly morphs into a smile at the cuteness in front of him, eyes twinkling as they scrunch up. Nick can't quite believe he's all to blame for the vets bills and the stress of impending fatherhood. 

"So," Nick breaks the silence. "Can we make this maybe a daily or every other day kind of arrangement? Just while Pig is pregnant," he hastily added. "She really does need to be eating and keeping her away from Bruce is not helping!"

"I'm not su-"

"Please maybe think about it? Look, I know you don't exactly like or trust me, but - for the dogs?" It seems like a good enough truce for the moment and when Louis repeats back "for the dogs", Nick knows he's got through. Phew, single parenthood was really not for him; he's not exactly great with looking after himself, a hundred and one puppies would not be good. He shares this thought with Louis.

"She won't have a hundred and one puppies. The dog in 101 Dalmatians doesn't even have that many. Have you even seen the film?" The outrage in Louis voice is clear.

"Yes," Nick snugs, holding up his chin. Of course he had seen that film. It may have been a while ago but he distinctly remembers 101 puppies - he tells Louis as much, only to be snorted at.

"You're way off mate." He looked like he wanted to continue, discuss the fine details of Disney animation with Nick, but he turned away and calls to Bruce. "Thank you for feeding him but we really should be going!" Maybe Nick is reading too much into it.

"Yeah, of course. I should really be thanking you - it's the most I've seen Pig eat all week." He walked Louis and Bruce to the door. "So, are you free maybe Tuesday or Wednesday to do this again?"

"Yeah I have work Wednesday but I usually take Bruce out at around six after I'm back home, so I'll meet you then? Same park?" He asked, a tentative smile on his face. Probably the closest Nick had come to seeing Louis unsure in the three whole times they've met - somehow he doesn't think it's a common occurrence.

"Sure," Nick smiled back at him. "See you then." 

The door shut behind Louis and Bruce, and Nick let out a sigh. As did Pig. "When did this become our life then, pup?"

-

During the fourth week of her pregnancy, Pig and Bruce met multiple times although, despite previous arrangements, Louis declined to come back again to Nick's flat. Much to his disappointment. In truth, Louis adored the time he got to spend with Nick and Pig but he couldn't quite allow himself to fully acknowledge this yet. 

Pigs belly was starting to show though and Nick had been hinting that really he shouldn't be over exercising her at this point. Louis still wasn't quite budging on it though. He doesn't quite trust himself around Nick, there's always that feeling that he's going to embarrass himself.

Their first meeting, Louis had been starry eyed and struck by the taller man but had been quickly disenchanted as soon as his mouth opened. There's still a weird fascination that Louis has though. It's strange, but completely unreasonable and better for everyone if ignored.

-

By the fifth week of Pig’s pregnancy, she had developed quite the tummy. Nick was insistent she was growing by the day and had started a Whatsapp group with everyone in it, just so that every morning he could send a picture to check with everyone if he was just imagining it. Louis got a separate message, since they'd finally exchanged numbers. The morning text wasn't their only interaction, Louis was bombarded with snapchats of Pig and one or two phone calls where Nick had claimed that Pig had separation anxiety and demanded he put Bruce on the line. Nick had also managed to get their walk times increased, now meeting almost every day.

However, he still hasn't managed to invite Louis back around to his flat. Every time he tried to - even with the excuse of the dogs - he became slightly tongue tied and nervous. He'd booked in an ultrasound for Pig to make sure everything was going smoothly, and so a trained professional could let him know that there would not be a hundred and one puppies coming out of Pig. Louis still looked unimpressed at his apparent lack of knowledge of Disney films.

"It's not exactly something I spend my time watching," Nick laughs.

"Have you not got younger siblings, nieces, cousins?" Louis asks indignantly, "I cannot understand how you haven't seen that film!" Louis shakes his head and turns back towards the dogs. Pig is attempting to waddle after Bruce and give him the very nice stick she had just found. "At this stage it could even be considered research."

"Wait. You said she won't have 101 puppies-"

"The dog in the film doesn't have 101 puppies!"

"Why is it called 101 Dalmatians then? False advertisement innit." 

Louis suppresses the dopey smile he knows is forming on his face. Nick had been a twat at first but he's somehow managed to worm his way into Louis life. He can see him looking over at him to see if he has made him smile and Louis sticks his tongue out defiantly.

It gets a laugh out of Nick, which makes his insides warm a little. Only a little though. "Alright then, darling. We'll watch it together then? Put in some research before the piglets are born?" Nick turns back to watch the dogs, each chewing on their own end of a stick in what looks like a recreation of the infamous Lady and the Tramp scene. He would point it out to Louis and prove that he wasn't a complete moron when it came to Disney knowledge, but now seemed the best time to finally ask.

"So, um, would you maybe want to come with me to Pigs ultrasound appointment? I, uh, it would be nice to have some moral support just in case there's any problems. It would be, um, well I'd like to have someone with me." Wow. Nick internally hits himself. Why does he have to get so awkward around Louis. For fuck’s sake. He looks determinedly in the other direction. Not cool.

"Sure, I'd love to." Nick snaps his head round to stare wide eyed at Louis. A small part of him wants to punch the air; it's easy to repress. "Do you think I'd be able to bring Bruce along as well or should I leave him round Harry's?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. They might not let you in the examination room with him. Are you sure that you want to-"

"Yes, Nicholas. I want to be there for you. And, um, and for Pig too, of course. Those are our puppies growing in there, have to check that they're all okay and healthy. Since we're doing this for the dogs!" Louis rushed out the end bit. 

"Yeah, for the dogs," Nick echoes, and they trail off into silence.

Truthfully, Louis knows he'd do a lot of things if Nick asked but, well, it's a little soon to admit something like that. Especially when he knows that the whole situation is so that Nick has someone to help him be responsible. For all Louis knows, Nick could still hate him for allowing his dog off the lead and is planning on dumping all the puppies on him and fucking off as soon as possible. He doesn't think he will but, well, it's hard to switch that part of his brain off.

 

"I should really be getting Pig home now though. The websites I've been reading say that daily exercise shouldn't be too strenuous past the fifth week and I don't want anything to go wrong.”

 

"Oh, okay. Will you message me the details for the vets tomorrow?" They both called for their dogs as Nick fumbled to get his phone out to check the times. 

"It's quarter to five at the vets on Warwick Street. I'll text you. You could maybe bring Bruce round after and come for dinner? You know, if you want. It just seems like we're constantly separating these two." Nick hesitates, but it's a good enough excuse to spend time with Louis and it sounds legitimate. "Also, would you- I want to start getting the whelping box ready and for Pig to be used to having Bruce around before the birth because I'd really like it if Bruce was with her for that. So would you want to... Maybe come round after? And maybe a few more nights this week?"

"Sure, sounds great. Look I really should get going now but, I'll see you tomorrow?" Louis paused to let Bruce say goodbye to Pig before turning away.

"C'mon, Pig." Nick pulled at her lead to stop her running after them. "We'll see them tomorrow."

-

The problem with expecting Harry to be somewhere when you wanted him was that he never was. Half the time Louis couldn't get rid of him and his bed was usually open for him to crawl into when drunk - or sober. However, the empty bed for a week should have been the clue, really.

"What do you mean you're in LA?" Louis had arrived at Harry's doorstep, dog in tow, expecting to be welcomed in immediately. Harry had apparently had other plans.

"It was a last minute kinda thing, but Jeff called and I felt like I hadn't seen him in a while, so I'm in LA for the next week."

"Jesus Harold, warn me next time maybe!" There was muffled laughter coming through the phone and conversations happening thousands of miles away. "Look, I've got to go. Say hi to Jeff for me but this has got to be costing me." Louis hangs up after Harry's goodbye, and the voices of at least five different people yelling down the phone with him. Right. Who can he leave Bruce with now...

-

He got to Nick’s, Bruce still with him, without hope of finding someone to take him for the hour. Pig was delighted.

"Well someone's happy that no one wanted to babysit for me," Louis chuckled as Pig started licking Bruce's face.

"What happened about Harry?"

"He's in LA, bastard. Not here in my time of need. Sounded like he was having a great time as well."

"Ha, c'mon darling, I think I may have a solution. Get Bruce back on his lead." Dogs behind them, Nick led Louis down the hall and knocked on the door of number 24. It was opened by a very well defined set of abs, so much so that Louis was having a hard time looking away - half due to jealousy and the other half out of pure awe.

"Hiya, Liam." Louis snapped his eyes up at Nick’s greeting. "I'm sorry about this last minute but you wouldn't be able to do me a favour, would you?"

"Sure, just let me grab a shirt quickly." Liam glanced at Louis. "I wasn't expecting visitors."

"Yeah, of course." 

Liam slipped off further into the apartment. "He's training to be a fireman," Nick explained.

"Ah, so that explains-" Louis made some weird gesture with his hands at the space previously occupied by Liam. "That explains all that then." Nick nodded in agreement.

Liam reappeared, minus the abs. "What can I do for you then, Grimmy?"

"Ah, well, you remember how Pig is pregnant?" Liam nodded and Nick continued. "I'm taking her to get her ultrasound with the guy who owns the dog who knocked her up, but we can't find anyone to take Bruce for the hour. You wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him?"

"Of course, I'd love to. Is this him?" Liam kneeled down to scratch at Bruce's head and it took Louis a second to realise Liam was addressing him.

"Oh yeah, he's super friendly and calm, so he'll probably find somewhere in your apartment to lie down for the hour. He has a habit of lying by doors though, so be careful walking out of rooms. If, I mean, if it's okay for you to take him?" Liam looked up in earnest from where he was now rubbing Bruce's belly.

"No really it's fine. He's alright with other dogs though? I mean, we won't have another-" he gestured to Pig "-situation because Loki's a boy, but he won't try and fight, will he?"

Wow. Hot guy with a Marvel named dog? Louis has heart eyes right now. He pretends to think about it though. "Hmm I don't know -" Liam's face drops so he quickly corrects "-I mean Hulk and Loki don't exactly see eye to eye in the comic verse..."

He can see the exact moment it clicks with Liam. "Wait, Bruce as in Bruce Banner? That's awesome!"

"It was a tossup for name between that and Tony, but he would only respond to Bruce, so it fitted."

"I originally wanted a golden retriever, was aiming for a Thor, but my little guy is an Alaskan Klee Kai and for sure looks more like a Loki." Nick can see this continuing for a while and as much as he enjoys Liam's company usually, the look on Louis face makes him want it to end. Right now.

He clears his throat, clearly making Louis jump, the idea that he'd forgotten Nick was even there grates on him more, and he can tell he's a little forceful when he politely reminds Louis that they have an appointment to get to.

"Right. Um." Louis hands over the lead to Liam. "He's very friendly with other dogs so they should be fine. Thank you for this." Liam opens his mouth to reply but Nick cuts in.

"Yes, thank you, Liam, we'll be back soon." He puts a hand on Louis shoulder and starts to walk off, making sure he's followed. They both hear the click of the door as Liam goes back inside but Nick still leads Louis away until they're at the lift, before jabbing his finger at the button. 

It's then a silent walk to the vets as neither of them can quite understand Nick’s reaction. Louis is slightly flattered and slightly horrified at the idea Nick that could have been jealous, although he secretly hopes he was, because jealousy could maybe be a sign that Nick... Well, maybe it's best not to get his hopes up. He glances towards where Nick is walking beside him, pointedly not looking in any way towards Louis. 

The vet appointment is just as awkward until Pig is actually up on the table, and Louis can see Nick turn white as the ultrasound appears on the screen. He finally gives in and takes Nick's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Pig would be having five puppies, all of which look perfectly healthy, and everything is progressing normally. He can see Nick relaxing at the vets’ reassurances.

"Don't worry about it. First time puppies can be stressful but her instincts will kick in: you won't have to do much at all. Have you started preparing a whelping box?"

"Not yet."

"My suggestion would be to prepare it sooner rather than later, so she's well adjusted and comfortable there for when the puppies come. Here," she reaches into her drawer and pulls out a number of leaflets. "These should be helpful in letting you know what to expect in the next few weeks. If you suspect anything is wrong, then call the emergency surgery number or bring her in; however, she looks perfectly healthy, so at this stage it would be best to let nature take its course."

They both thank the vet and head for home to collect Bruce. Nick hands Louis his keys and insists he will get Bruce from Liam if Louis will let him and Pig inside his own flat. When Bruce returns with Nick, he invites Louis over again tomorrow because he needs Louis to help set up Pig’s whelping box.

-

Louis showing up at Nick’s flat after work becomes a routine after that. Theoretically, they are preparing for the puppies and researching what to expect; in reality it was an excuse for both of them to spend time together. He would take Bruce for a run around in the park - sometimes meeting Nick there - and walk over to Nick’s after. Sometimes he would show up with food that Harry had made him, otherwise they would order in. Harry, recently back home and poking his nose into Louis’s life, was delighted at the new developments between the two men.

"How did I not see this before? I mean, I knew you would both get on, you're so alike, but if I had guessed you’d get on this well I'd have introduced you months ago!" Harry had exclaimed when he'd visited earlier, a lasagne in tow.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Harold. Bruce and I have a schedule that doesn't account for unexpected lasagne visits."

"Oh, ha ha. Seriously though, I'm happy you've found someone."

"Harry, I'll say this to you now: I haven't found someone. My dog has found someone and he's very happy! I, on the other hand, am just supporting his life choices." Harry gave him a knowing look; he has a sixth sense for Louis lying to him, well, for Louis in general . It's impossible for him to do anything with his life without Harry knowing.

"Just when it does happen, I told you so!" Harry leaves - still with a knowing smug look on his face. Fortunately, he leaves the lasagne, so Louis knows what he and Nick will be having tonight.

Pig hasn't been up for many walks the past few days, so he walks Bruce straight to Nick’s to avoid having to take him out later and missing any time they could have this evening. He arrives with Harry's lasagne and a DVD of 101 Dalmatians. It’s research!

It was when they were settled on the sofa, curled into each other's sides and Nick occasionally threading his hand through Louis’ hair, that it happened.

"You know that dog has fifteen puppies? I don't see how this is supposed to be comforting in any way," Nick complained. "Why are we watching this again?" He tried to lean over and grab the remote of Louis.

"Hey, no, it's research. Get off." Louis wrestled it out of his grip, attempting to twist away but failing. Nick saw his chance and leaned over to where Louis was holding the remote behind his head. He leaned down into Louis’s face ready to throw him off as he took his prize when Louis kissed him. Louis just, kissed him? He sits up, remote in hand looking down at Louis, who’s looking up expectantly. Nick opens his mouth to say something, anything and... He laughs?

"I was just- But we're just doing this for the dogs right?" He flinches at his own words and can see Louis do the same. That's not- no, that's not what he means. Louis blinks up at him and forces a smile. Nick can even see that it is forced, so he needs to fix this. He needs to say something, anything, but still nothing is coming out of his mouth and Louis has gotten up and mumbled an apology, early morning for work, and Nick still hasn't said anything.

Louis has Bruce in hand and is staring back from the front door at him, but Nick can barely move to get up. Nick stays silent, remote still clutched tightly in hand. Louis turns and leaves.

-

Usually by nine, Nick would have texted. He's spent a long time staring at his phone, Pig watching him from her whelping box, and he just doesn't, can't, bring himself to say anything.

Louis is in a similar position: he's been staring at his phone on and off all morning, so much that Niall started asking if the puppies were due today, or soon. Why was everything so suddenly connected to Nick? He doesn't know what he wants more now: to hear from Nick or to never have to hear from him again. Fuck. He drops his head down on his desk. Why was he so stupid to think Nick actually liked him.

By the time he gets home, Nick still hasn't messaged. Harry's onto him though; he'd sent over a string of question marks and asked if he wanted to go for a night out soon - which is Harry for "something is wrong so let's get drunk and I'll help you feel better". He always just seems to know when Louis needs him.

Bruce waiting at the door for him is another reminder that he can't just cut off Nick forever - as much as he wants to be spared from embarrassment. It's walk time and that means seeing Nick at the park. Louis sighs and reaches down to Bruce.

"Sorry bud, this isn't fair on you or your girl but we're going somewhere different today, alright?" Of course, Bruce doesn't seem to get it, just slobbers all over Louis face in the excitement of walk time. When he's led in the opposite direction of the park, he isn't happy. But Louis walks him easily enough, even if at every opportunity Bruce attempts to run off in the direction of the park.

He's okay for the next two days, but by the third he is not happy about the lack of visits to Pig and makes it very clear when Louis tries to walk him.

He's making a bit of a scene, pulling on the lead and letting out a heartbreaking howl.

"Bruce, c'mon! We're going this way again." Louis tries to smile at the people walking around him on the pavement. He doesn't need this today. Nick still has made absolutely no contact; no message about Pig or stupid references to Disney dogs and Louis is so sick of it. He so sick of waiting, of only knowing that Pig and the puppies are okay through Harry, and he's especially sick of going over and over Nick laughing at him as he kisses him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Louis?" Fuck, great someone he knows is going to see him like this, it just can't get any better, can it. He looks around for the source of the noise and finds Nick’s fire-fighter neighbour and a cute husky dog. At least it distracts Bruce, as he is intrigued at a new doggy butt to sniff.

"Oh, hi there, Liam. You and Loki out for a walk?" As Liam began to respond Bruce began his howling, somehow getting Loki to join in, and no Louis really does not need this today. A couple walks past the two of them, shaking their heads, and an old lady in her house across the road slams her window shut and glares at them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's got into him. Loki, Loki, stop!" Shit, now Liam's apologising. 

"Hey, no it's really okay. Bruce isn't happy we um, it's a later walk then he's used to, so we're going a different route," Louis lies through his teeth. The less people that know about his avoidance of Nick mean the fewer people who can tell Harry. He never underestimates the number of people that know Harry; it's like he has spies constantly letting him know when Louis is making bad life choices.

"Oh, well, maybe if we walk together, Loki can distract him for a bit and we can maybe get some peace and quiet. Loki, heel!" The husky immediately stops howling to trot neatly to Liam's side. Fuck, Louis needs to learn how to train Bruce that good. Liam points the opposite way from Louis usual park. "We were heading this way, if you want to join?" 

Any attempt to get Bruce to go a single step in that direction was in fact futile, and Louis could cry right now. Cute guy, offering a way out of all awkward encounters and memories, super helpful, apologetic and sweet, and his fucking dog won't let him have a single fucking rest from thinking about Nick bloody Grimshaw.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm going to just have to head back with him - I really don't know what's gotten in to him..." He glares down at Bruce who is still tugging at his lead. "I don't want him to injure himself or anything, pulling on his lead." He can't let this opportunity go to waste though. "But maybe... Me and a mate are going out for drinks tonight, the Rose and Dagger round the corner, you wouldn't want to join? I never did really thank you for looking after Bruce that day."

"Sure, sounds great. Let me- can I get your number?" Liam pulls his phone out. "Just message me the details!" It's a tricky situation as Bruce is looking for any lapse of control from Louis to run off to the park, and Louis is slightly shocked that cute fire fighters actually want his number. They part with a smile, Louis refusing to let his stubborn dog ruin this for him. As he arrives home however, it's Liam that drags him back down to reality with a text.

"I keep forgetting to ask Grimmy but let me know when the pups are born. I'd love to see them and I have a friend who might be interested in adopting."

-

Nick had been taking Pig out briefly the days after but, like Louis, had been avoiding the regular park. His excuse was Pig couldn't be over exercised, but the past few days she's seemed much more subdued and tired. He's worried that the lack of seeing Bruce these past few days have sent her back to what she was like at the beginning of her pregnancy. She had refused to eat earlier and she'd also refused to leave the whelping box all morning. She was fine though; they'd both be fine. 

If only he could go back and properly kiss Louis... He'd been suppressing the desire to for weeks and it happened. And he fucked it up. He sighs, head resting in his hands. He can still remember the exact hurt look on Louis face, that he'd caused, as Louis had left and he still cannot bring himself to call and apologise.

Harry had tried to insist he come out with him tonight but he wouldn't leave Pig like this. And he really doesn't think he can face Louis this soon. 

-

Louis was out to have fun. Have fun and not let Harry figure out just how fucked up over Nick he was. He doesn't think Nick has told him what happened yet; he would've expected more sad looks and would have definitely woken up with Harry in his bed some point earlier if he'd known the extent of it.

He could do this though. He could get over Nick Grimshaw and flirt with hot, trainee fire fighters whilst doing it. It would be fine, great even, or it would have been if his phone hadn't chosen that moment to start ringing.

It was Nick. Nick couldn't be calling not after- no, Louis wasn't even going to think about it. He was out with Harry. He was chatting with the hot dog walker from down the hall. He was not thinking of Nick.

It kept ringing though. It could be an emergency? It could be a shitty apology, thought a voice at the back of his head, trying to let you down easy.

He picked up the fourth time it rang.

"What do you even want? I am very busy you kno-"

"It's happening now. This is not the time, Louis. It's, it's early, maybe too early, I don't know." Not too far from the pub Louis was trying to get wasted in, Nick was pacing round his kitchen next to Pig who was for sure about to give birth. Puppies were going to happen very soon and Louis wasn't there, he wasn't with him.

"You need to be here. You need to get here right away!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you made it clear that I wasn't to-"

"Oh god, you are insufferable. Not now. We can talk about that when my dog is NOT ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!" Wait, what? Had Nick said- but it was too early. She wasn't due for a week, maybe two. What if it wasn't safe and something happened and- and, Nick is still talking, he missed what Nick said. Louis tuned back in just in time to hear the closing remark.

"-so you better get your head out of your arse and be here in the next ten minutes. I am not becoming a single father!" The phone cut off and Louis was left with the dial tone ringing in his ear.

Shit. Right, he had to go now.

-

As he gets to Nick’s door, the embarrassment of the other night and the hurt at Nick’s refusal of him is all forgotten. There are puppies about to enter the world and Nick needs him right now. The look of relief on Nick’s face when he opened the door was priceless: he looked terrified.

"Thank god, you’re here." He dragged Louis into the apartment and towards the kitchen. She's, yup, Pig is in labour. Fuck. Him and Nick had Googled all the information about looking after Pig during pregnancy and then how to look after puppies after birth, that Louis doesn't actually know what to do during the birth.

"She's, well, she's mostly got this." Nick reassures. Louis not sure whether it's for his benefit or is Nick just needs to hear it out loud. "We shouldn't have to step in and help if it’s all okay. Sorry, you look as terrified as I feel right now." They both stared down at Pig, who was breathing heavily and looking ready to burst.

"It's not, I mean, she's early, right? It's not going to be bad for the puppies, or Pig?" Bruce had also joined them, nuzzling into Pig's face before joining Nick and Louis in staring at her in concern.

"I called the vet and it should be okay: she's pretty far into contractions right now and her instincts-" Nick abruptly cut off and stared, pale faced at Pig. "I think it's-" a particularly large contraction passed through Pig and a tail -maybe a tail? Definitely a dog’s butt- was appearing out of her. Nick and Louis reached for each other at the same time, gripping each other's hands. Louis is pretty sure he hears Nick swearing under his breath as the puppy falls out of its mother. He exhales, not realising that he'd been holding his breath, and watches as Pig begins to wash off the fluid covering the pup.

"Is she-?"

"Eating the umbilical cord? Yup." Nick sounds oddly proud and extremely choked up as he watches Pig continuing to jolt the puppy around a bit and eat the umbilical cord attaching them together. "She's getting it to breathe on its own, look."

Nick squeezed Louis hand in excitement as they watched Pig nuzzle and wash the pup and saw it begin to lift its tummy up and down as it breathed on its own. The excitement dies then as the puppy wiggles towards its mother's warmth and Pig lies back, taking a breather.

"The vet said five puppies right?" Louis still refused to look at Nick, staring down at the pup as it falls asleep. He leaves his hand in Nick’s, unable to break the contact.

Nick is the one who extracts his hand, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. "It could take a while between puppies, she needs to rest and prepare. I- I shouldn't have called you, it's going to be a long night. Harry told me you had plans anyway." Nick turns away "I just- I panicked, and it didn't seem right for you not to be here." Louis' heart sunk. Nick didn't actually want him here?

"I can- if you want me to leave, I will? I won't stay here if you don't want me. I know I've overstepped some boundaries and I'm really sorry and I can promise I won't- it won't ever happen again." Louis had shut his eyes through the confession, "Just- can I stay to see them born?" He whispered.

"I- Louis" Louis looked up to see Nick staring at him in awe. Nick’s face softened. "Yeah, of course you can. I'll, um I'll make some tea." Nick left the room to Louis and Bruce, who's eyes hadn't left Pig and his child since they arrived. 

"I've really fucked this up, Bruce. God, I'm so stupid." Louis moved down to the floor to cuddle at his dog, who gave him an encouraging lick on the face before turning back towards Pig. "I just, I really thought, hoped, that he liked me as well," Louis sighed and joined the silent vigil of watching for the next puppy. He didn't notice Nick hovering at the door, watching him sadly and trying to figure out how he himself managed to fuck this up so royally.

It was only ten minutes later that Pig began to show signs that another puppy was coming. After the next one was born, healthy looking and quick to start breathing, the others weren't far behind. They were all born within a couple of hours and aside for some words of encouragement for Pig, Nick and Louis were silent as they waited.

Nick had noticed a few times in between births that Louis looked ready to pass out on his kitchen floor and the idea of him leaving made him sick to his stomach.

"You could stay the night here if you want? I- it would be good if the two of us were here just in case anything goes wrong with the puppies? " Louis looked up at him with his eyes half closed. God, why was Nick such an idiot for letting Louis believe for a second he wasn't interested in him.

"Sure."

"Well, um, great. You might as well take the bed."

He helped to pull Louis up off the floor, unbalancing slightly and bringing his face inches from his own. They both took a beat too long to look away. "I'll, right, I'll just grab a spare duvet for the sofa." 

He tried to leave the room but Louis grabbed his wrist. 

"Wait, I- I'm not kicking you out of your own bed."

Nick tried to protest but was cut off by Louis pulling him towards the room.

"We can share for one night. I mean, we're both used to Harry crashing in our beds so this is no different." Louis tried to put on a reassuring smile. This was completely different and they both knew it. It didn't exactly stop them from making what they both thought was the worst decision ever. Nick was still hoping that maybe he can fix this; sharing a bed with Louis and then convincing him in the morning that he was very sorry and would very much like to kiss Louis an awful lot more. It seemed like a good enough plan.

"C'mon then, we'll leave Bruce to guard them and make sure everything's okay." 

He's almost certain he wouldn't be allowed to do this is if Louis wasn't asleep on his feet, but Nick leads him gently into his room and helps him remove his shoes. He turns to give Louis some privacy but Louis just gets into his bed, fully clothed, and curls up. Nick can't think of anything better to do then strip his top off and crash next to him, watching Louis breathing even out as he drifts off to sleep as well.

-

The next morning he wakes early, a weight on his chest that’s not unlike when Pig used to lie on him as a puppy. As he opens his eyes, he realises at some point in the night Louis stopped using his pillow and began using Nick to rest his head on. The visual is, well, it’s adorable. How did he not see this happening right from the moment Bruce and Louis came flying into Nick’s life? More importantly, why did he let himself let it all slip through his fingers the night Louis left?

He really should check on Pig and the puppies though; there's only so long he can lie here until Louis wakes as well and the moment is ruined. Gently he rolls Louis off him and places his head on his own pillow. Unable to stop himself, he leans over and kisses Louis forehead and moves back to let him sleep. A hand on the back of his head stops him from moving backwards and he looks in shock into the clear blue eyes staring up at him.

Louis slowly pulls him forwards, raising his head to meet Nick’s lips, but constantly looking at him, offering him the chance to pull away. He doesn't. This time he won't let Louis leave, he won't make the same stupid mistake. He leans in himself and kisses Louis deeply - fuck morning breath - letting every apologetic word he couldn't bring himself to say pour into the kiss. Louis matches him perfectly, pulling slightly on his hair and letting him know in return he is forgiven.

He pulls off slightly to check "This is-? This is okay, right?" and this time, it’s Louis laughing, letting out a breathy giggle before pulling him back down to meet him. Between butterfly kisses, he lets Nick know that this is very much okay, even better than okay, before deepening the kiss again and pulling Nick down on top of him.

Bruce chooses that exact moment to wiggle himself through the small gap in the door and jump up on the bed. He pushes his snout towards Louis and Nick’s faces and attempts to get his humans attention. Nick lifts himself off Louis and they both start laughing as Bruce climbs in between them both, separating them and reminding them both of their responsibilities. 

"Et tu Bruce?" Asks Nick, getting a pillow to the face in response.

"You're such a nerd. How long have you been waiting to say that?" 

Nick just laughs in response, swooping in to steal one last kiss before going into the kitchen.

"Hurry up lazy, we have children to support now!" Louis lies there for another few minutes unable to stop smiling before following him through, followed by Bruce. Nick has set up a bowl of food for Pig and one for Bruce beside the whelping box. The puppies also seem to be enjoying breakfast, all wiggling around their mother.

He sneaks behind Nick and stands up on his toes to kiss him on the cheek and attempts to watch him make tea from behind his shoulder. 

"We're going to need to name them soon, you know," Nick sighs as Louis brings it up, passing him his tea and taking a seat next to him.

"I know, but well, I don't want to get too attached. They're only ours for a few weeks and then we have to give them up for adoption. I don't have the space for them all." The tingle in his stomach at the idea of the puppies being 'ours' is counteracted by the sadness in Nick’s face. Louis reaches over to him.

"Hey, we get them for the best part though. Look at them. They're cute little wiggles of fluff right now, and they're ours even if only for a few weeks. Anyway," he jokes, "Bruce needs a few more Avengers on his team if Loki is only down the hall."

"No way ,Tomlinson. We are not naming our dogs after superheroes!"

"Well, what was your big idea then?" Louis crosses his arm and watches expectantly as Nick goes over to inspect the puppies. He points to one of the larger ones, with two black spots on its back.

"This one's a Pongo." It takes a second for it to click.

"Who's Perdita then?" Louis comes over to join and looks around for a girl pup. "Here, this one is a Perdita for sure," he says, pointing to one fast asleep on its back next to Pongo. One of the puppies sneezes, bringing attention from Pig, who noses at it to check it's okay. 

Louis nudges Nick. "What about that little guy?" They both watch as the pup flops down after the excitement of the sneeze and falls asleep.

"She's a Lady. Definitely a Lady." 

Louis giggles.

"Well if we're sticking with Disney themed, then we have to have one Avenger! It's only right."

"You're going to be insufferable about it if we don't, aren't you, Tomlinson?"

"You know me so well. This one, this is Parker." He points to the one which is still enjoying breakfast, one black ear.

"Oh my god, Louis. Disney doesn't even own Spider-Man."

"Shut up, Nicholas. We have one more to name," Nick shook his head fondly, Louis was such a dork. "And I have the best idea for this little guy: Piglet!"

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is [me](http://asexualfitz.tumblr.com)


End file.
